one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom vs Sylvester
Sylvester vs Tom is Peep4Life's eleventh OMM. Description Tom and Jerry vs Looney Tunes! Infamous cats from two similar cartoons fight in my eleventh one minute melee. Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Tweety sat defenceless in her cage as not one, but two "puddy cats" advanced on the bird cage. Despite the master plan that had been hatched though, the two clumsy cats managed to let Tweety slip through their fingers... Or paws or whatever cats have. Tom glared at Sylvester and Sylvester stared right back at him. The two scrapped but nobody got an advantage so the two cats scrambled around the house to find their weapons. Tom returned with a rolling pin while Sylvester returned with a walking stick. Now the game is cat and... cat? FIGHT! The two felines swung relentlessly with their objects. They managed to hit the other's hands (or paws... dammit) and the objects dropped on the feet of their owners. "YYYYOOOOWWW!" both cats screamed as they leaped to the ceiling, nursing their wounds. Sylvester then attacked Tom and stuffed him the birdcage. He then threw the cage into the walls. Sylvester took a moment to gloat and was rewarded by Tom putting the black cat's head in the kitchen window. Tom grabbed the legs of his foe and slingshot him into the glass. Now it was Tom's turn to gloat and his celebration was shortened by a fridge being turned on him. He crawled from beneath it and grabbed a plunger, while Sylvester grabbed a wooden spoon. The two engaged in a fierce battle that spilled into the yard. Tweety. who hadn't got far, was spotted by both cats and Tom quickly grabbed the bird, swallowing it whole. Sylvester gasped and slugged Tom in the gut as hard as possible, revealing Tweety to still be on Tom's tongue. Sylvester then swallowed the bird and Tom returned the favor. This continued a short while until Tweety managed to escape. Tom wasted no time grabbing Sylvester's tail and tying it to a tree. He then pulled Sylvester back and fired him at the tree. Sylvester shook the tree on impact and scrambled back after Tom. Sylvester clocked Tom with a spade and threw him into the neighbor's garden. While the two were fighting, Spike, the bulldog, barked at the two intruders. Both cats froze for a moment before nodding and agreeing to work together one last time. They clobbered Spike with a spade and a rake until the hound was coated in lumps. Spike retreated and the cats carried on the fight. Tom brought a bat, Sylvester countered with a spade, Tom threw rocks, Sylvester through plant pots. Then they both looked right: Tweety. The two cats ran after the bird and followed it... Into Spike's kennel. As Tweety escaped, Spike reappeared in the entrance and cornered the cats. Both Tom and Sylvester gulped as Spike let out an evil laugh and closed in on the two foolish cats. KO Tweety sat on top of the kennel sniggering "Those puddy cats need to learn to be more careful." 'That's all folks!" Conclusion This melee is... a draw! Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Villain vs Villain